Sleepy Alan?
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Alan's tired. But he refuses to sleep because of nightmares. He has four older brothers who know how to fix it. Set after the movie. Kind of ties in with my other story Reactions.


So this is kind of a tie in with my other story Reactions. I can totally see the four older brothers trying to get Alan to sleep and Alan being tired is totally oblivious and ends up failing in his quest trying to stay awake.

* * *

To say Alan was bored is an understatement. Cause he is totally beyond bored. I mean it's not like he hadn't tried to keep himself occupied he really had tried. He surfed to web on his I-pod and he even tried t find something on t.v to watch. Can you believe that they had over 500 channels and there was nothing on passed midnight. Unbelievable. But since it was after midnight he had to stay quiet. If dad or Scott found him down here this late there was no doubt in his mind that he would be told to go back to bed. Or worse if Gordon or Virgil found him then he would either become very wet or taken down to the infirmary for further observation. It was just his luck that John was back up in Five. It was his stargazer brother who was the most observant, he no doubt knew that Alan wasn't sleeping and had probably told the rest of the Tracy brothers. But as long as he was quiet and kept the volume down on the movie he had found (Transformers, already seen it but it was better than infomercials) then he would be alright.

However a full week with no more than two to three hours of sleep a night was starting to take a toll on him, every time his eyes started to droop he would have to fight with himself just to open them again. But he had been down here since about 11:15 and was able to just stay all honesty it wasn't that he hated sleep, in fact he loved it. But ever since the Hood's attack on his home and family he just couldn't get the thought of it out of his mind, every time he did unfortunately fall asleep he saw the Hood's face and Thunderbird Five falling into to Earth and everyone dying. He had finally had enough and now refused to sleep.

Unfortunately that night the fates didn't seem to be on his side for not only a couple minutes later there was the pounding of soft footsteps coming down the hall and making their way to the knew it wasn't his dad. Even when he did wake up in the night he wasn't this quiet. So it had to be one of his older brothers. He didn't want to be caught so he turned the volume on the t.v all the way down and turned off the lamp above his head then sat as still as he possibly could.

The footsteps stopped for a couple minutes before continuing on their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The light came on and he heard the cabinet open and the sink turn on. Apparently whoever was up couldn't wait a couple more hours to get a glass of water, but whatever who was he to complain. A minute later the sound of glass meeting the metal of the sink sounded and the light in the kitchen had turned off. That was a close one.

Alan shrugged and turned back to the movie he had been watching, he curled up in his corner and turned the volume up but only just since he wasn't actually sure that the person in the kitchen had officially returned to their bed room. Once again fate was not on his side for he jumped when a large hand came down on his shoulder.

"Hey calm down sprout it's only me"

Alan looked up and let out a breath at the worried looking Scoot looking down at him. That only lead to his eldest brother raising an eyebrow and look at the clock then back at him.

"Allie what are you doing awake at 12:46 and watching Transformers?"

Alan shrugged and turned back to the movie completely oblivious to the worried look he was receiving. In his mind, the part that was still actually working with lack of sleep, thought that if he ignored the other then they would give up and go away. But he should have known that Scott wasn't going anywhere especially now that he had worried him. He was pulled out of his inner thoughts by someone pulling on his foot and himself being dragged across the couch.

"You mind if I watch with you?"

"No"

"Ok"

Scott sat down next to him and started grabbing his foot again. Next thing he knew he was being pulled up onto his brother's chest and Scott was laying down underneath him. He tried to fight it but whether it be from sleep deprivation or the fact that Scott was and will always be stronger than him he didn't know, but he found himself in a (admittedly) comfortable position in Scott's arms. They laid like that for about 45 minutes before Scott started to notice Alan's fight against the oncoming sleep. When John had come to them before going back to the space station they had agreed to keep an eye on Alan but made a silent agreement not to interfere unless necessary. And looking at the bags under his baby brothers eyes it was the time to interfere. He turned back to the movie and brought a hand up to run through his baby brothers blonde locks.

He hadn't even noticed Alan had fallen asleep until he felt the calm breath hitting his neck. Looking down it was a good sight to see, as long as he got the right amount of sleep the rest of the week.

* * *

Alan was up in Thunderbird five with John this week. Something about needing extra help repairing something, what ever he wasn't really listening. Don't tell dad though, but judging by the way Gordon couldn't keep himself from almost laughing it was pretty obvious Alan only heard bits and pieces of the conversation before he was escorted to Five.

Anyway he was here and he was tired,so dang tired. But John kept on looking over and explaining the different controls and buttons. Not that he didn't find it interesting because he did but come on. He already knew what they all did since the first time he came up here. However John was in his zone and was starting to talk about the other stars around the space station and their names and how the got them, once again who really cares. Maybe since he was in his zone Alan could just set his head down for a couple moments and just rest his eyes, not sleep, rest his eyes. Yah he could do that. So he did.

"Do you know what that means Al?"

"Al"

"..."

John looked over and smiled at what sat next to him. Alan had apparently found what he was saying wither really boring or really interesting and sleep just finally won its battle (they'll go with the second option). For the sprout had fallen asleep in his seat. One arm curled up under his head and the other dangling next to him. It was times like this John wished he could find the charger to his camera cause the boys would have loved to see this back home.

But judging by the way he was laying when he did wake up it wasn't going to be very comfortable. But then there was that little fact that John really didn't want to carry him back to the bunks right now. So he gently pulled Alan up and into his lap. The kid intentionally curled into his chest completely oblivious (once again) to the smile forming on his older brothers face. John wrapped his arms around Alan and rested his chin on his mini-me's head all the while turning to the communications station.

"Thunderbird Five to Tracy Island Come in Tracy Island"

"Tracy Island to Thunderbird Five whats the status."

John gazed down at his slumbering blonde brother.

"Mission was a success"

"Good"

The line became static and became silent. This was nice. It was quiet, and Alan was sound asleep like he used to when he was younger (and less teenagery). It was all normal.

* * *

It was raining when they got there so in all reality it wasn't his fault okay. In retrospect they had told him not to go in the mine but he knew that there was still people inside and that the others wouldn't be-able to get down here in time to get them out and to safety before the whole thing came crashing down. So Alan gave a salute and ran inside completely disregarding orders. He had made it down and back in record time and he was just half way out the mouth of the cave when the rumbling sounded and the roof came crashing down. Alan looked up in horror and heard the familiar voices screaming his name. He dove forward just in time to avoid being crushed, but he did get knocked in the side by one of the support beams.

After that everything else is really a blur. He remembers hearing Johns concerned voice in his ear piece and the familiar sound of boots hitting soaking stone and mud. Then he remembers the faces of Scott and Virgil looking down at him.

"Alan can you hear me?"

He nodded.

"Can you see me?"

Another nod.

"Do you feel any pain?"

"Does the coldness from the rain count?"

Scott and Virgil smirked and shook their heads. Then before he knew it someone was picking himself up bridal style and next thing he knew he was on one of the beds in the infirmary. He looked around and rubbed the his forehead before sitting up. His brothers were no where in sight and his side really hurt. So everything was pretty much normal, just like when he was younger and his brothers decided to tickle him until he cried.

He could hear someone muttering to themselves and caught just some of the things under their breath.

"Bruised ribs... Give medication... Be back in a bit..."

He narrowed his eyes as he racked his brain trying to place that voice, that's when it hit him. Brains. If it wasn't Virgil (which it usually was) than it was Brains. The doors oped with a whoosh and Brains walked in. But abruptly stopped at seeing the up and awake Alan staring back at him. The first thing that came to Brains mind was 'This is going to be hard'. The man smiled and walked over towards Alan's bed calmly.

"Al-Alan Vir-Virgil want-ant needs me to gi-give you th-this med-medication. But the only form we ha-have it i-in is S-shot fo-form."

It took a moment to register what the genius had said but when it finally sank in Alan shook his head slowly and bolted from the bed. Brains chased after him but all those years in track had really paid off. Unfortunately he was so focused on getting away from Brains he hadn't noticed someone turning the corning down the hall until he collided with said persons chest and fell backwards onto his bottom and the other person stumbled back from the force he ran into them with.

"Allie what are you doing out of bed? Better yet what are you doing running down the hallway? Don't you know you bruised your ribs?"

Great he knew that voice. It was the families resident medic. None other then his one and only older brother Virgil. In a matter of minutes Brains had told Virgil what had happened, Alan had gotten to his feet and made to bolt around his brother and down the hall but was caught around the waist, and next thing he knew he was being held still on the bed. Virgil was still behind (rather underneath) him and was doing a pretty good job holding his arm out steady for Brains who was preparing the shot.

Meanwhile Alan had tears running down his face as he tried to pull his arm out of Virgil's strong grip. With the lack of sleep on top of his aching ribs and everything else that had happened recently Alan just let it all go and continued in vain to try to pull his arm into his self. Although he would never admit it to anyone Virgil was having a hard time keeping his baby brothers arm still while Brains came closer with the shot. Out of all the Tracy's Alan was the one who didn't have many fears (or did but didn't show it) but the one thing that was common knowledge was that Alan had an absolute fear and hatred for any shot in any form.

"Nooo I don't want one!"

"I know Allie but you need it"

"No I don't!"

"Well your going to get it"

"NO! Please Virgy! Please! I hate shots! Please!"

Virgil sighed but kept his firm grip on Alan's arm and around his torso. The sprout knew how to play them heck he had all hi brothers wrapped around his pinky finger and he knew it. But sometimes they had to do what was best even though they knew it wasn't what their brother wanted. And this was one of those times.

"I'm sorry Allie I really am but it's the only way to avoid infection. OK Brains I got him just hurry with it ok"

The older man nodded and quickly pushed the needle into Alan's arm causing him to cry out more and Virgil to flinch. About a minute later Brains pulled out the needle and placed a band-aid over the area. Virgil nodded his thanks to which Brains nodded back and took the silent hint leaving them room. Once Brains was gone Virgil pulled his baby brother up onto his chest and stroked his hair while shushing him. Alan sobbed into his shirt for a while until he finally settled down.

"Allie what bugging at ya? Why haven't you been sleeping like your supposed to?"

Alan shook his head and clenched his hand into a fist in his brothers shirt. Clinging to him like a life line or almost like he was making sure he was really there. That's when it hit him.

"Allie does it have to do with The Hoods attack?"

If he hadn't been accustomed to Alan's quiet side than he would have missed it.

"You all die."

This is what shocked Virgil. He knew something was bugging the youngest of their family, everyone did. But this was just.. Just sad. They had almost died but Alan and his friends had saved them just in time. They should have known this was what was bugging him. They should have known. Pulling Alan closer and tucking him under his chin he murmured.

"Oh Allie. WE are all here. Dad, Scott, John, me, And Gordon. Everyone is fine. Just sleep. Everything's ok now"

"Promise? I'm not going to be all alone?"

"Yes Allie I promise. You will never be all alone. Now just get some sleep and I'll be here when you wake up. We all will be"

He felt Alan nod and drift off into sleep immediately. This was knew information he needed to share with the others.

* * *

It was around eleven at night when Jeff Tracy woke up. He remembered the boys saying something about a movie night with Alan. They were all home and with John being up in Five and Alan at school it was hard to find time to spend together like they used to. So Jeff had arranged for John to come home over Alan's winter break. Even though they got a lot of their calls during the winter, family still came first. He rubbed his hand across his face and got up as silently as possible. He got up and made his was to his bed room door. After he walked out he made his way down to the kitchen and then to the movie room.

What he saw when he arrived was a serious Kodak moment had he had his camera. The credits for the movie 'A Christmas Carol' was rolling on the screen. On the couches was Scott and Virgil. Scott was sprawled out on his back while Virgil was curled up in a ball. John was laying on the recliner one foot hanging off the side and an arm hanging near Alan's head. Gordon was asleep sprawled out on the floor on top and underneath a mountain of blankets. But tucked into his side was Alan. This time though he was sound asleep and looked content.

He smiled and walked back up stairs. But not before he heard a slight whimper. He turned to do something but the others beat him to it. there was a mutter of things along the lines of..

"Its ok Allie"

"We're all here buddy"

"Its ok kiddo"

"Hush little man hush"

Jeff smiled when he saw Gordon shift around Alan. The arm draped over his back pulled him closer into his side as he turned before being pulled into his chest. Alan snuggled into Gordon's grip and fell back into his original peaceful sleep. Jeff smiled once more before turning around and making his way back to his room. As he shut his bedroom door and settled back into bed he couldn't help but think.

This was his family.


End file.
